


My Sweet Summer Wine

by Lazylupe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom, Sandor Clegane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: Reader seeks out Sandor the night before the Night King comes to Winterfell.Smut..Smut...Smutttttt





	My Sweet Summer Wine

**Author's Note:**

> There is smuttttttt

Anonymous said:  
Love love love your fics, you're v talented! Would love something with Sandor set in the latest ep where you spend the night before the battle together thinking it could be your last night

Your feet carried you around the Castles courtyard, past the men counting weapons, past the mothers and hens clucking at their children, siblings and younger wards. Stopping at the gates you peered out into the darkness, seeing the trees shaking in the breeze, your skin pimpled out into goose flesh, the thought of what was getting closer terrified you, not for the looming death or the creatures that came with it but for the terrifying realisation that this could be the last night you will spend wrapped up in his arms and yet, you still couldn't find him.  
Climbing the stairs to the tops of the walls of the castle you passed by the crenels in their hundreds, small holes in the walls of the castles for the archers to fire their arrows through to their enemies below. Fires littered the wall, the floors, where people were spending their final moments or what they hoped wasn't.   
That was when your eyes caught sight of three hunched figures, one sat on the floor back resting against the stone, one rising to their feet and another purched on top of a barrel. The one leaving looked small in stature, you took a guess at it being Arya, you could see Beric talking to the man you had hoped to find, your steps were slow but precise, you needed to see him, interact with him. You didn't care if anyone saw, or if rumours were started, you needed this, you needed him.  
"Ah, Lady Y/N, what are you doing up here all this way from the comforts of the great hall?" You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, your eyes left the face of Beric and gazed longingly at Sandors before flitting back to the older gentleman, "I came here in search of Sandor." Your voice was small but strong enough to carry to both men's ears. Beric snickered, "you, a maiden of your age, beauty and purity came to lie with the dog!" Sandor whos eyes had never left your face looked shocked, he swallowed hard as he shifted slightly, pulling himself into an even more upright position, "Clegane, looks like you've gotten yourself a little Bitch, and a very pretty one too!"   
"Aye, Beric, that it does and if you don't get your cunt mouth moving so that I can at least enjoy her company I'll make sure you don't get to see the next battle." His threat was empty but you still smiled, happy in the knowledge that he too wanted your company and that you weren't burdening him.  
Beric nodded, "whatever, I'm sure there's a whore somewhere for me to fuck, you enjoy yourselves, I know I will." He left without as much as a glance backwards, you knelt down beside Sandors outspread legs. "You, you don't mind?" He smiled, a genuine heartbreaking smile, "Lass, I have no idea what you're playing at, or understand why you're here, but I've watched you for days now, and I can't think of anyone better."  
You settled down between his legs, hands resting on his thighs. "Are you scared?" You brought the flaggon of wine to your lips, his large hands lingered on the skin as your fingers brushed against his, the touch, soft yet warm.   
"Aye, that I am, I've seen these buggers and no amount of battles beforehand will settle those nerves." His eyes looked out over the turrets of the castle walls. "I'm scared too," you swallowed another mouthful of wine, wincing as it burnt your throat. "You'll be in the crypts with the other hens, you should be safe there at least." Shaking your head, your hair fell around your face as you dropped your eyes downwards, your hands still clasped around the wineskin, you might have been terrified but the buzz of the wine had lit a fire in your stomach, you could see the outline of his crotch, the tightness of his large thighs that were wrapped in his breaches, you swallowed again, blushing at those thoughts.  
Oblivious, Sandor took the Wineskin from your hands and brought it to his lips, swallowing largely he brought it back to you, his lips shining from the stain of the wine. "What is it? Does that not give you comfort?" You shook your head again, "I can't be comforted by this when all I want is for you to be there with me, not out here where you could be hurt or worse," you couldn't bring yourself to say it, if you did it could become true and then for the rest of your short life you'll only ever wonder if you had jinxed it.  
"Seven hells, is that what has you here tonight? I'm a hard fucker to kill, I ain't planning on leaving just yet!"   
You didn't know if it was the wine, the company or your own feelings that you had been keeping so hidden all of this time but you swallowed your pride and reached out your hand, you stroked his face gently, allowing your fingers to remember every line of his face.   
He reached out an oversized hand and seized your smaller one in his, he didn't pull you away just held your hand against his face, "you don't have to do this, I don't want a pity fuck," his words were harsh but not against you, more so against himself, with sadness in his eyes you kissed his lips gently, "this isn't a pity fuck, not for me, not for you, I've wanted you for such a long time, please!" You pecked a few more kisses into his thin lips, his beard tickling your cheeks. "Seven hells woman!" He growled, getting to his feet, his size of over six foot dwarfing your five-foot frame, his hands went out and helped you to your feet.  
"My chamber isn't far from here if I'm going to have the pleasure of fucking that pink pussy of yours I'm going to do it comfortably," he led you by the end down the stone steps and through a few different corridors until eventually, you were face to face with a strong wooden door, he slammed it open carelessly, dragging you in after him, the door didn't have much time to close behind you both before he had his hands wrapped around your bottom, lifting you off of your feet and your back resting on the door. His attack was ferocious, unforgiving and unrelenting, teeth bared and nibbling at the flesh of your neck, hands roaming every inch of your arse.  
You ground yourself against him, wanting some connection to the parts of your body that were throbbing with lust. You needed him now, needed to feel him deep inside of you, you had longed for this moment.   
He growled into your eye, nuzzling himself into the crook of your neck, "stop doing that, I won't last much longer my sweet summer wine.   
Without any effort at all he had smoothly manoeuvred both of you off of the door and towards the bed, he set you down upon it.  
His gaze never left yours, you took this opportunity to prove to him that he was what you wanted, with slow steady hands you started removing the ties to your winter cloak, letting it fall from your shoulders, swift nimble fingers made short work to the ties of your dress and you stood to shake the rest of the material loose. You could feel his eyes roaming about your body, drinking in every inch of your skin, the way you looked standing there in nothing but your small clothes.  
Sandor couldn't think straight, his mind was foggy with lust and his erection pressed hard against the straining material of his breeches, the need for release was too much and yet, there she stood in nothing, almost as naked as the day she was born, her supple breast peaking at the small satin material, her nipples visibly puckered with the cold and arousal, his own arousal twitching at the sight of them. He couldn't ever recall a woman willingly getting undressed in front of him without having to pay her a hefty sum first.  
You slid yourself back onto the bed, sitting in front of him gazing from his crotch back to his face and back to his crotch again, "it won't hurt you lass, watch," he did as you had just done, undressing himself, allowing you to see the broadness of his chest and shoulders, built like an ox and covered in dark hair, he untied his breeches and allowed them to slip down his legs, his erection bouncing free. He was big in height, broad and muscled, and his manhood was bigger than you had been used to, size suitable for the man that stood in front of you.  
You licked your lips, he looked delicious, you had to find out. Slowly you reached a hand forward, grasping his penis at the base, he groaned at your touch, you slid your hand backwards and forwards, rubbing your thumb against the head, it was already leaking precum, you brought your thumb to your mouth, tasting the salty liquid that was him. Your very own Hound now tainted your lips.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of you, the thought that you willingly wanted to taste him in the way he had only ever seen whores do with the prettier knights made him weak at the knees. His gaze made you feel bold, braver, you took him into your mouth, sucking on the head of his cock, licking around the tip and savouring the taste of him.   
You heard him growl lowly, your eyes never left his as you bobbed your head, taking in as much of him as you could, gagging on his length and girth, "fuck, my sweet summer wine, you need to stop or I'm not going to last!" You removed him from your mouth with a wet pop, "Please Sandor, let me taste you," you didn't give him time to protest you went back to your assault on his cock, sucking and rubbing him, his hands found the back of your head, gripping your hair he pushed and pulled you against him, fucking your mouth with every stroke, growling and cursing as his orgasm reached full hilt, he came strongly and fast into your mouth, filling you with his hot seed.   
"Fuck sake, lass, where did you learn that!" He pushed you back against the bed, knelt down in front of your legs, "it's my turn to taste you!" With his two strong hands, he peeled your legs apart, leaving your mound exposed to him, glistening with your juices that had started running down your thighs as you were sucking his cock.  
"Oh, looks like you've prepared this snack for me earlier," his head dived down to meet your soaking wet sex, his lips wrapped around your clit and his tongue flicked up and down on your tender nub. His fingers delved into the wet folds, holding you open to him as he sucked and lapped at you.   
Squirming and writhing underneath him, he held your body down as your back arched, hands clenching the sheets on the bed, toes curling in pure ecstasy. "Fuck, Sandor, I'm going to...." Without any warning two of his larger fingers entered your soaking wet sex, probing, and stroking your g spot. Your orgasm wasn't far behind, it released the knot in your stomach, overflowed entirely, you moaned, "fuck, Sandor, fuck, that was amazing!"  
You looked down between your legs, catching his eyes, they glinted wildly up at you, you saw him wipe his mouth on the back of his hand as he crawled his way up your body. Pushing your small clothes up as he went, attacking your stomach with kisses until your breasts were exposed to him and the elements.  
"I'm not done with you yet," his mouth nibbled and sucked your nipples, whilst he was sucking on one his fingers would be pinching and pulling the other. You could feel his cock pressing against your wet entrance, you shifted under his weight, trying to get him to enter you. He must have taken your hint because he didn't even give you a moments notice, he just pushed himself inside, growling your name as he bottomed out inside of you, "Fuck, you're tight!"  
He bucked and thrust into you relentlessly, fast, hard and quickly you found that familiar knot burning in your stomach again, you came hard around him, your legs wrapped around his waist and his name still on your lips. He followed soon after, once again filling you with his seed, claiming another part of your body as his own.  
You lay against his chest, the bed furs pulled up over your naked bodies, "I love you Sandor!"  
"And I love you, my sweet summer wine!"


End file.
